G o t h i c P i n k
by Black-Cat-Ligeia
Summary: "I'm mimicking what I see you do. Monkey see, monkey do. I'm trying to get into your mind since you shun all other Anti-Fairies, even completely ignoring the ones blood related to you."


_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Fairly Oddparents _© Butch Hartman

* * *

"_Hello, Welcome to my dark side  
Why don't you have a picnic there?  
I'll bring beautiful things in my basket, yeah"_  
~Gothic Pink by Tommy Heavenly6

* * *

**+Gothic Pink+****  
Prologue**

This wasn't what she expected to be reborn as when she finally passed on of old age, not one bit. She had been happy in her life, had lived her life to the fullest with her love – Inuyasha – and yet here she was, in a whole new and completely different life.

One that she was coming to despise wholeheartedly.

Born to two blue-skinned parents that donned pointed ears and small bat wings, both even having the same dark blue hair and black crowns – the only difference between them was their eye colors and last names, though they shared the same last name since they were married to each other.

As per usual, she was the oddball—black hair as in her previous life, not the color of her _parents'_ hair. Also, she now had gray eyes. What happened to her blue eyes that she once had? She happened to have liked her blue eyes back when she was human!

Human… that's right, she was no longer human.

No, she was an _Anti-Fairy_ now – dark blue skin and pointed ears with small black bat wings, with a black star wand. To differentiate herself from the others, instead of a black crown, she had a small floating witch's hat. Kind of like that male Anti-Fairy's bowler hat…

Hackles and ire rising, Leila (even though that wasn't her name, she felt that she'd always be "Kagome" more than the name that was picked out by her _parents_) kicked at the bureau, stubbing her toes on the leg of the black wood furniture.

What the hell kind of name was Leila anyway? What was worse was that she was called "Anti-Leila" by the Fairies, making her name worse than it already was. However, she couldn't complain. She'd hate to have the name of "Anti-Binky" or something.

Luckily, she was able to get the majority of the other Anti-Fairies, minus the bowler hat and monocle-wearing one, to call her "Kagome" – giving her a feeling of reminisce whenever someone called her that instead of the new name she has now.

Another thing she could tell with this new life was that she didn't care about her modesty. She answered her door in her undergarments – sometimes with nothing. Don't get her wrong, she was second guessing her actions when she did this, but it was something that she couldn't control all that well. Or the fact that so much as happened to her, that she didn't really care anymore. Kagome tended to side with the second option more.

Looking down at herself, Leila noted that she had the same body type as she did in her previous life more or less. The main difference besides all the stereotypical Anti-Fairy appearance was her hair style. It was still the thick mane it always was, it was just that the back of her hair reached her shoulders while her fringe stayed the same. Unfortunately, her ear locks reached the swell of her bosom. (Maybe she was around Inuyasha too much?)

'_Great. Any hot-blooded male that takes in my appearance will just follow my hair to my breasts, just great.'_ Kagome groaned as she heard the scream that was her doorbell, literally. It was a stereotypical blood-curdling scream that girl did in the slasher films.

She snickered as she sauntered down to her front door, wondering who it was this time; not even bothering to throw on any clothes over her scantily-clad body.

Besides her doorbell, the reborn priestess discovered a love for causing bad luck – especially Japanese and Chinese-orientated bad luck in addition to the American superstitions. She still had yet to thank the buck-toothed child for freeing them from their prison that was guarded by Jorgen.

Reaching her door, Leila placed a hand on her hip, the other opening the black device, gray eyes looking to the Anti-Fairy opposite her, his monocle slipping off of his face while his eyebrows rose in surprise. Grinning, Anti-Leila gave an extravagant bow, wings outspread as far as their tiny forms could go, "And what do I owe the visit, Sir Anti-Cosmo?"

Anti-Cosmo composed himself, placing his monocle back in its original place, coughing into his fist, "For one, you can put some decent clothes on."

Straightening her posture, she pouted, "Fine."

After whipping out her wand, it was easy to poof her usual attire on – a simple one-sleeved black turtleneck flare-skirted dress that reached her knees. Her left arm was covered by the only sleeve the dress had, while her right arm was left bare. Her bare feet slapped the cold stone tiles as she led her guest into her home, he merely floated after her.

Taking a seat in one of the arm chairs in her living room, Leila watched as Anti-Cosmo took a seat across from her, poofing up a cup of tea in a pink tea cup. Raising a brow, she chose not to comment, but to stretch out her legs and cross them at the ankles, propping her arm on the arm rest to place her chin in her right palm.

The silence between the two was a familiar one.

Taking a sip of his tea, pinky outstretched of course, the male Anti-Fairy spoke, "I have a need for you—"

"Aren't you married, Sir?"

"—To watch a person of interest that has recently arrived here in Anti-Fairy World." His grass-hued irises glared at the female Anti-Fairy who butted into his request halfway, switching the meaning to an innuendo. She merely smiled innocently back at him.

"Who is this person that you _request_ me to watch?"

The criminally evil mastermind British-accented Anti-Fairy took another sip of his tea, gazing at her critically. Giving her deadpanned shortly after, he addressed one thing, "If you are to watch him, however, you will need to stop parading around in little to no clothing, Anti-Leila."

Leila internally twitched, but said nothing about it, knowing that no matter how many times she tried to get him to address her by her nickname, he would refuse – despite being evil, he was still a _gentleman_ to some extent. The male leaned forward, free hand extending so that he could tap the one of the two beads that separated her ear locks from the rest of her hair, "Don't give me that look. You're one of the few Anti-Fairies that I actually like."

"And here I thought you went for Pixies instead." Leila taunted the ruling Anti-Fairy with a smirk – that he scowled at. Leaning back in the arm chair, Anti-Cosmo stared into his tea; inwardly Leila reflected back to when she was still traveling around the Feudal Era (Japanese didn't roll off her tongue anymore in this new life) and they'd be having a serious conversation – Miroku would get the same look when he reflected onto the curse he bore.

"If only I wasn't…"

The gray-eyed female tilted her head; the green beads in her hair, one for each ear lock, caught the dim light of the fire in the fire place and the male's attention. They were a gift from him after all. The black-haired Anti-Fairy moved her feet to nudge at the back of her visitor's heels, his Achilles tendon, urging him to continue.

"Can't you go back—?"

"I refuse to mess with the past."

The grip on his pink tea cup tightened, she even saw cracks start to form from the vice grip with her enhanced eyesight. Anti-Cosmo scowled before opening his mouth, only to be cut off from speaking. Leila held up her left hand, the baggy sleeve hanging low, "What's done is done; I won't change it no matter how much pleading you might do."

It was during these times that Leila would bear witness to the ruling Anti-Fairy's extremities of his emotions – this particular show being of rage. Her pointed ear twitched as the pink tea cup flew a few inches from it, smashing against somewhere behind her, any remaining tea staining whatever surfaces are near it that it may or already have gotten on.

Inwardly sighing, Leila reached her left hand that took up its lax position on her lap when she prevented Anti-Cosmo from speaking, to rest on the monocle-wearing male's right cheek. The green-eyed male closed his eyes, turning his head into her touch, "Is the wild beast tame now?"

His left eye opened to give her a dry look, the right still closed, "This isn't a time for jokes, you boob."

Her amused look told the British Anti-Fairy that she thought otherwise. The look soon faded and was replaced by a pursed-lipped Anti-Fairy, whose eyes were unreadable to the male. Anti-Cosmo turned his head to look at her fully, although a bit sideways; her fingertips brushing passed the tip of his blue ear at the shift, "There you go again."

"Hm?"

"Your eyes appear to be wise beyond the thousands of years we've been alive as Anti-Fairies." He clarified. Leila blinked, clearly confused before a look of realization filled her gray irises. She looked somewhere off to her right, ignoring the imploring gaze of her visitor, _'Figures, my past life is affecting this new life of mine. Joy…'_

Her mind reeled and went back to the primary reason that she would get such a rare visit from an old friend, "Who's the person you want me to care for, again?"

Anti-Cosmo held her wrist in his left hand, his right cupping the back of her left hand, he looked at her with a blank face. Leila sighed mentally, "The boy you want me to watch?"

"Oh yes. He was created a while ago by the very same buck-toothed child that ignorantly freed us from that prison. Only, he has nowhere to live since being forgotten about by Timothy. He has been residing with me, however, I feel that he will need a new residency for something is going to occur."

Leila rolled her eyes, "And your prophesy-telling ability astounds me, Sir Anti-Cosmo. May I inquire what is going to be big?"

"Why, I am going to get Timothy to be my evil godchild!" The female took her head off of her right hand and attempted to swat at the male Anti-Fairy's head, "Typical!"

The green-eyed Briton gave a dry chuckle, the only thing actually being hit by Leila was his bowler hat, but that hand holding her wrist released itself to fix his head accessory. The silence between the two spawned and grew, but it didn't last long, "So, what is the person's name? Timmy or Timothy?"

"Hm. Nega Timothy, my dear."

"So original." Anti-Cosmo smirked at her sarcasm, fangs peeking out over his bottom lip, as Leila rolled her eyes with her statement. His smirk faded slightly when her face twisted inwards, anger making its way to the surface, "Your Fairy counterpart acting up, Anti-Leila?"

"Unfortunately." _'Why do I seem the most like who I originally was while the so-called good half barely acts anything like me in our past life?'_

"What's she doing to make you so furious, poppet?"

"She, once again, became overly emotional for no reason, other than the fact that someone got yelled at."

Anti-Cosmo raised a brow, choosing not to comment on the reason. He knew of the disdain between Leila and her Fairy counterpart, but was never given a clear reason for such a high level of fear-disdain relationship between the two females.

He frowned when she pulled her hands back to stand and stretch, "When is the kid going to be staying with me anyway?"

Sitting back in his chair, the male Anti-Fairy poofed himself up another cup of tea since he destroyed the previous one, "Either tomorrow or the next. I'll alert you before he arrives."

"All right. Now, what's he like?"

Anti-Cosmo grinned at her, "You'll see my dear…"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gray eyes stared at the crimson that glared up at her, one hand rested on the door while her other took up residency on her hip – Anti-Cosmo had sent a letter to her with his magic, it appearing before her earlier when she was bathing. Thinking back, Leila supposed she probably should've taken care of that letter… the Anti-Fairy leader tended to like it when she kept what he gave her, even if it tended to be a bit insignificant.

The ten-year-old black-haired boy in front of her was a near splitting image of the brunette that Anti-Cosmo desired to have as his evil god child; however, there were the obvious differences. For one, their hair and eye color; another was the fact that the boy in front of her had sharp fangs instead of buckteeth, and his skin was paler than Timothy's. If her experiences with people and their opposites, Leila had a feeling that the boy in front of her was most like Anti-Cosmo in intelligence.

Sighing, the female Anti-Fairy stepped aside, the hand on her hip extending in a sweeping motion as she mock-bowed to the Nega, "Welcome to my humble abode, Nega Timothy."

The black-haired preteen let his glare travel over the expanses of the house that he was able to see, it was a place to reside, so he would have to at least tolerate it. The deep violet collared cloak he donned twirled around him as Nega Timmy turned around to look at Leila as she closed her front door.

"You're an Anti-Fairy, you can poof everywhere, so why the doors that actually work?"

The black-haired female quirked a brow as she walked passed the Nega, dress swishing around her knees as her bare feet made faint slapping on the stone tiles, making her way to her living room to finish up the book she had been reading before the ten-year-old was sent over and after her bath.

To normal human ears, he would have been completely silent; however, her ears were more sensitive and could pick up his shoes on the tiles as hr followed her, despite his desire to find a room for himself and retreat into it – to become a recluse hermit.

Walking by the couch, Leila plopped unceremoniously into the dark fabric armchair, picking up her book that was teetering on the armrest. Standing at the entrance of the den, Nega Timmy refused to feel putout in the new dwelling – taking in the nooks and crannies that he could see. Gray irises observed him from their corners, curious as to how the boy would behave.

"You can sit down. Once I finish this book, I'll show you around."

The boy scoffed, moving to quietly sit in the arm chair across from her, "Your book has more than a thousand pages left. When you're done with the _chapter_, you'll show me around." _'Geez, this kid is pushy… Though, I will have to agree with the length remaining in my book. After two chapters I'll show him around.'_

Taking out her wand from seemingly nowhere, Leila lit the fireplace to at least try and diminish the shadows and chill that had gathered in the den – and to also be polite. The Nega looked behind the armchair to the bookshelf, eying the bound pages, yet unfamiliarity prevented him from doing as he pleased.

"Feel free to grab a book. There's a step ladder on the left side of the fireplace if you want to look at the books on the upper shelves."

The black-haired boy gave the Anti-Fairy a deadpanned glare, at her jab at his short stature. Snorting through his nose, Nega Timmy trotted over to the wooden structure, pausing to run his finger tips over a few of the spines, "You still haven't answered my question."

Her pointed blue ears twitched as she tried to ignore the foreign presence in her home to read her book, however it was proving futile as the boy questioned her lack of response to his first question. There was one thing that didn't irritate her as much as someone questioning why she did something – subtly and rudely criticizing her actions. Straightening her back from its hunched over position, Leila openly glared at the Nega, "You won't benefit from such knowledge, so why wasting my breath on answering?"

Nega Timmy looked over her from over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her question to his, blindly pulling out a book as she placed her bookmark in her book and closed it, setting it on the seat of the armchair she was in as she stood. The purple top hat-wearing preteen tucked the book he picked out under his arm, turning to face her, a quirky smirk on his lips – fangs starting to peek out over his bottom lip.

Walking over to him, Leila grabbed his unoccupied arm by the elbow, 'politely' escorting him to the room that was to be his room (in actuality, it would forever be known as 'guest room that no one will want to reside in after the Nega child has' once he leaves her house), her bat wings flexing as her emotions flared; unintentionally amusing the boy.

"My name is Leila—"

"Anti-Cosmo already informed me of such—" Nega Timmy interrupted before being interrupted himself.

"And I am titled throughout Anti-Fairy World as 'Kagome.' You will address me of such as well, since Anti-Cosmo has failed to inform you of such." The female Anti-Fairy finished, quite smug as she succeeded in distracting the black-haired preteen a good portion of the way to where he'd be staying – she could just feel the agitation and anger rolling off of his small form in waves.

Nega Timmy didn't hide the full-on glare he gave the taller person, not only for interrupting his speech, but also distracting him from looking for key reminders that'd help him navigate her house (though the majority of the anger was aimed at himself for allowing himself to be distracted). However, the black-haired boy was able to somewhat memorize the way to his room as silence overcame the two of them besides for the female's feet slapping the floor.

'_Arrogant, snide child! He's like an evil combination of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Naraku – geez! I hope he gets lost in the house now. There is no way that I'm telling him where what it now.'_

The duo stopped in front of a plain dark wood door, Leila let go of the crimson-eyed preteen, "This is to be your room for however long it is that you are staying here." _'Don't do it… don't you dare!' _"The bathroom is down the hall on the right, five doors down." '_Damn it.'_

"Is there any more information concerning your home I should be aware of, _Kagome_?" Nega Timmy was annoyed, the trip up the stairs was hellish, she didn't slow her pace as he nearly tripped at the rushed pace – at risk of being dragged and nearly dropping the book he had pawed earlier. Gray clashed with crimson as the two of them engaged in a staring contest.

"Yes; dinner is at eighteen hundred hours sharp [6:00 PM]. The dining room is right across the entrance hall from the living room. If I should feel up to it, breakfast is as early as zero five hundred sharp [5:00 AM]; however, it is usually at zero nine hundred [9:00 AM]. Lunch is anywhere from twelve hundred hours to fourteen hundred hours." Leila gave him a hard look to make sure the meaning of what she was able to say next got through to the ten-year-old, "The only meals we shall share together is lunch on Monday, breakfast on Tuesday, dinner on Wednesday through Friday and Sunday, with breakfast on Saturday."

Nega Timmy blinked, letting the information sunk into his brain, he would make sure to write that schedule down and maybe put it up on the wall until he fully memorized it – if he was here long enough, until it was second nature to him. He nodded, the female besides him stepped back and motioned for him to open the door and get acquainted with the room he was to be staying in for the duration of his visit.

The Nega did so, opening the door, his pointed ears noting that the female Anti-Fairy had left – presumably to the den or to her own room. Scanning the room, it was a simple room; a nice-sized queen bed with deep orchid-hued sheets, Black Cherry pillows. A plain dark-colored carpet differentiated the room from the halls and main rooms, a similarity probably found in the other bedrooms as well; on the other side of the room across from the bed was am ebony bureau.

'_There are only two windows, and they're across from the door…'_

In between the two windows was a matching desk of the bureau, lined and plain white paper already set upon it – a white cup held an assortment of pens and pencils, a few erasers neatly lain out by the base of the cup. There was no mirror anywhere on the stone walls; however, a broken handheld one was present on the third matching piece of the ebony wooded furniture – an end table.

Closing the door behind him, Nega Timmy walked over to the bed, setting the book on the end table as he – much undignified – let himself plop onto the bed, finding it to be a bit on the plush side. His eyebrows drew together, it was a small fact that he'd have to live with for now until he became acquainted enough with Leila to ask for a different bed.

Closing his eyes, the preteen let himself obverse his surroundings without the use of his eyes while his body relaxed his hat fell off his head and rested on the bed innocently. Nega Timmy's face relaxed into a look of neutrality, not really in the mood to do much else; he had been fed before sent here, so he was not hungry and already bathed. _'What to do…'_

One eye opened as he tilted his head to the side and gazed at the book on the end table, not quite sure if he was up to reading it now that he had it in his temporary possession.

"Hey!"

The black-haired boy twitched suddenly at the light high-pitched voice and sudden bright ball floated through the wall into his room, bouncing around in the air excitedly.

Nega Timmy glared at the little light ball, annoyed and irritated, feeling a slight pounding developing in between his eyes at what seemed to be a cheery greeting in such a dark place. Since when was there something so bright and cheery in Anti-Fairy World?

"Ooh~ A new face here! This is so exciting! Aren't you excited to be here? I am! Who are you? I'm Allis. What's your name? Do you know that man that comes here occasionally? He speaks in a funny accent! Why is that? Where's he from? Leila won't speak of him—"

The Nega ground his teeth together as the urge to swat at the annoying ball of light started to become undeniable. He let a scowl grow on his face and pulled one hand back at swung at the thing in front of him. Satisfaction bubbled up in his chest as his hand collided solidly with the ball, it bloomed and spread through his body – a smirk replaced the scowl – when he heard the clear sound of it hitting the wall.

There was a span of blissful silence in the room as the ball of light – _Allis_; it called itself – slowly slid down the wall. It was shattered not to long after that when it shot back up to approximately eye level with a loud wail—his ears were ringing several minutes after it shot out of his room, through the wall to wherever it was going.

The boy twitched when he heard the resonating screech bouncing off the walls from the annoying ball.

"LEILA!"

'_Great, just great. Not even here for a day, not even two hours, and already I'm being tattled on like a little child.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So, how is this? It's just a simple and fun idea I came up with. Yes, I will ask for reviews – and if not, just give me critique in a review.**


End file.
